


Jealous

by HoshimiKira



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Boy x boy, Confessions, Fluff, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Yaoi, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Minato gets jealous when he sees Yū hanging around a boy almost all the time.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was talking to a fellow shipper of this ship. I'm really bad at writing lmao. Hope you enjoy though.

A pair of dull blue eyes looked at two people he knew. Behind those dull eyes is a bit of jealousy – no, he was REALLY jealous – as he watched the two teens interact.

Yū Narukami, the leader of the Investigation Team and the current Wild Card holder. He was an interesting person. He was like Minato Arisato, silent and sometimes unpredictable. He had a lot of fans, even his female teammates are a fan, especially Rise Kujikawa. 

Yū was talking to another person. Another person Minato knows but not too well.

Hotaru Hoshimi, a former member of S.E.E.S. who is pretty close to the blue haired leader. Hotaru seemed to be the cheerful and encouraging person on the outside, but on the inside he was sadistic and psychotic. He seems to found out that Minato was head over heels for Yū and teases him when he has the chance.

Right at the moment, Hotaru and Yū are in a conversation. Yū would sometimes laugh at whatever Hotaru had said and made Minato even more jealous. Hotaru was his friend, yes, but he felt like punching him in the face right there right now.

He scowled silently and looked away, attempting to ignore them both. He didn't know when he exactly fell in love, but he did. Maybe it was the first time they met? It was an interesting story how they met actually. 

Minato was supposed to be "dead" but somehow ended up in the TV world where he ran into the Investigation Team and decided to help them out with the Shadows they were fighting. He was asked many questions by the teens, which he hated, but answered the, nevertheless. He was then asked to join their team, which he declined and instead stated that he'll just help out if they ask. He did realize he didn't have a place to stay but luckily, he remembered that a friend of his originally lived in Inaba. Hotaru cried his eyes out, which was a rare sight, and even tackled the leader to the ground.

After a while, he stopped crying and agreed to let Minato stay over at his place for the time being. Minato was relieved that Hotaru went back to Inaba after his graduation. He also apologized for a few things but Hotaru shook it off. He wasn't the type of person to apologize so it was kind of a shock to Hotaru but he was happy nevertheless, happy that his leader is alive. 

The reason behind why Minato was brought back to life? None. There were no explanation on how it could happen. Minato did ask Igor but even he doesn't have an explanation on how it could happen. 

The Investigation Team had asked many questions to Minato and Hotaru after finding out the latter was also a Persona-user. Hotaru wanted to tell them about what had happened when there was still S.E.E.S. but Minato didn't let him so they made something up. Telling people that you're technically dead is hard, explaning how and why it happened was even harder. It wasn't hard to make something up though. Hotaru just says that they were former teammates, Minato was the leader, they had a few other Persona-users in the team, they went their own paths after graduation, Hotaru returning back to Inaba and Minato staying at Iwatodai but went to Inaba to meet with Hotaru. Simple.

The team asked Minato about how he ended up in the TV world. He just answered by saying he was hit from behind and woke up there. Luckily, they bought it. 

Now, at the matter at hand. Minato's jealousy towards Yū and Hotaru's interaction. Minato knew that Hotaru already has a boyfriend but he can't help but feel jealous. 

Minato looked over to the two and saw Hotaru standing up before walking away. His blue eyes followed him and saw the white haired boy wrapping his arms around a familiar brown haired boy. Minato mentally snorted because he just called two 19 year old "boys". His attention went back to the front when he heard someone sitting in front of him.

And here he was, his crush. He felt his face burning up when the other male smiled softly at him. He looked to the side quickly, trying to hide his blush but he knew it didn't work since he hears Yū chuckling. That chuckle... it was addicting to him. How he laughed, how he smiles, how he chuckled. Everything about him was perfect to the blue haired male. He wasn't overly obsessed like a yandere, but everything about Yū was interesting and addicting to Minato. He pushed aside his thoughts and glanced over to Yū who was still smiling at him.

"So... do you need anything?" Minato felt his heart beating faster by the second. He was nervous. Nervous he might mess up and accidentally blurt out that he liked the gray haire teen.

"Not really. I just wanted to talk to you, Minato-san," Yū answered truthfully. He was interested in the blue haired male. He wanted to know everything about him, everything that made him who he is right now.

"Well... what do you want to talk about?" Minato looked down at the table. Not daring to look at the gray eyes that were watching him. 

"I don't know. How about your time at Gekkoukan High School?" Yū suggested. 

"Well, it was a normal school year I guess. I only transferred there when I was in my second year. I used to be in the Track Club and the Art Club," Minato started. He actually didn't know what to say about his school life. Where do he even begin?

Nevertheless, Yū seemed to be interested. He just smiles as Minato continued to talk. After a while, Minato seemed comfortable and started to talk more enthusiastically in a way. He smiled a bit when he started talking about his friends, his former teammates Yū presumed.

Minato continued to talk until it was about night time by now. Minato looked at the sky and saw how it was almost dark.

"Ah, it's already late. I'm sorry to have taken your time," Minato had an apologetic face.

"It's fine, I don't mind staying late if it's for you, Minato-san," Yū smiled. He likes the way how Minato talks, formal. 

They both stood up and walked side by side since their house was in the same direction and wasn't far away from each other. Minato realized something and stopped in his tracks, making Yū stop as well when he heard the footsteps stopped.

"What's wrong?" Yū raised a brow.

"I just remembered Hotaru-kun has Sora-san over..." Minato looked away instantly.

Yū was about to question about it but realized what the older male meant when he saw him blush. 

"Well, you can come over to my house," Yū offered.

"Huh?" Minato looked at Yū in shock. Never have he imagined someone, especially Yū, to offer him to stay at their house. One, he may not mind living at someone else's house but when it's your crush's house it is a whole different story and two, he wasn't good with people. "I'll just be a nuisance though..."

"It's fine, I'm sure Dojima-san and Nanako-chan doesn't mind," Yū smiled. He remembered when Nanako first met Minato, she was shy like she was when he first met her. Nanako looked quite fond of Minato.

"A-are you really sure?" Minato looked down. He was blushing all the way to the tip of his ears. His heart was beating faster again, it felt like it was going to explode. 

He was too far into his thoughts until he didn't notice Yū's face was just beside his until he felt Yū's hot breath hit against his ear. He instantly froze, not daring to move a muscle.

"Why are you so nervous, Minato-san?" Yū whispered in a husky voice. 

Minato felt like melting into nothing but glob at the sound of Yū's voice. 

"W-well... I... umm... well..." Minato couldn't find the words to say anything. His mind felt like it had a car accident which made him remember of his parents, but then the thoughts stopped when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder.

He looked to the side and saw Yū smiling kindly at him. His face was probably red as a cherry by now. 

"I insist you stay over. I want to talk with you more," Yū said. 

Minato didn't say anything so Yū took it as acceptance.

\- - - - -

"Sorry for the intrusion," Minato bowed.

"It's fine," Dojima smiled. He looked over to Yū. "Is he the Minato Nanako have been talking about?"

"Yes," Yū answered, sweatdropping a bit.

"Minato-niichan!" Nanako ran over to Minato and almost toppled over him if it wasn't for his quick reflexes. "You came!"

"Y-yeah, I hope you don't mind," Minato looked at Nanako nervously. He wasn't really good with kids. Though, Nanako reminded him of Ken slightly. Not because of the personality, because of her brown hair and eyes.

"I don't mind! I'm happy you're here!" Nanako exclaimed with a happy smile. She liked Minato after they talked for a while, even though Minato barely talks. She thought Minato was really good I'm giving advice, he was good but not that good. Besides, he doesn't mind her talking for a while and singing. He was like another version of Yū, but older and shorter.

They ate dinner which was cooked by Yū and helped by Minato and Nanako. They chatted once in a while during dinner, talking about the weather or the day or something. After they finished, the two teens washed the dishes while Dojima was reading a newspaper and Nanako watching the TV as usual. 

"We'll be in my room if you need anything," Yū walked up the stairs followed by Minato.

They could hear the Dojimas saying goodnight. When they entered Yū's room, Minato looked around the room. It was small but comfortable. Yū set out two futons and Minato just watched. When Yū bended over, Minato can't help but stare at his ass. He blushed and looked away, trying to not think what he thought just now. 

"Minato-san, you can take a shower first if you want," Yū said causing Minato snap out from his dirty mind. 

"Sure... thanks..." Minato mumbled while looking down. 

And so, they both prepared for bed. While they were both lying down on the futon, Minato looked at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. He doesn't know why. Maybe because he is currently sleeping next to his crush? Very likely. And maybe because he's in his crush's house. 

Minato didn't know what to think anymore. He turned to his side, facing Yū's sleeping face. His blue eyes looked everywhere on the teen's face. His hair, his nose, his lips... his chest... 

Minato blushed and slapped himself. He should stop thinking about things like those of he might have a... problem... 

He looked down to his crotch and let out a sigh of relief when he saw it wasn't hard. He would've been in trouble if he did get hard. He looked up to Yū and panicked a little when he saw Yū was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. 

"Minato-san...? You're still awake...?" Yū's voice was husky and it made Minato almost hard which he mentally curse himself. 

Before Minato could reply, Yū wrapped his arms around the smaller male. Minato froze as his hair was carresed by the taller male. 

"Your hair is so soft, Minato-san..." Yū whispered. "Just like a cat..."

Minato buried his face in Yū's chest out of embarrassment. Yū chuckled softly and held him tighter. 

"Y'know, Minato-san... you're cute... really cute..." Yū said which caused Minato to turn like a cherry. 

"Am not...!" Minato scowled with a red face. 

What felt like minutes turned to hours. They just stayed like that, not saying a word to each other. Just being in each other's embrace. 

"Yū-kun... I have something to say..." Minato spoke up and Yū hummed in response. "I... like you... I like you a lot... I love you...!" 

Minato looked up and saw Yū looking down on him with a smile and a blush on his cheeks. 

"I love you, too," Yū leaned down and captured Minato's lips with his own. 

Minato instantly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yū's neck while the other male's hands wrapped around the smaller boy's waist to pull him closer. It started as a passionate and loving kiss before it turned to heated. 

Yū licked Minato's bottom lip and the latter instantly opened his mouth to allow access. Yū's tongue played with Minato's, causing the smaller boy to moan into the kiss. For about a minute of making out, they pulled away and panted heavily. Minato smiled at Yū as he returned the smile. The blue haired boy kissed Yū once again as they continued with their little session.


End file.
